Yellow Comet
Yellow Comet is a webcomic written and illustrated by Lou Black V in the manga style. It was started in 2051 and has just begun to sell print volumes. Yellow Comet takes place in a post apocalyptic future, several years after a nuclear war has laid the lands to waste. Civilization is fallen and people have lost their humanity. Warlords rule over parts of the ruined landscape, and chaos and terror reigns supreme. Without society to keep them in check, powerful men trained in ancient and deadly swordsmanship and martial arts styles now rule over the weaker people of the land. But luckily there are a few who still cling to humanity and use their skills for the better of man. And the Yellow Comet is one of them. Main Characters The Yellow Comet (Koji) * The main protagonist and is known among the people simply as The Yellow Comet, after his unique martial arts style, The Comet Fist, in which he focuses his chi in his fists and rushes forward for quick and powerful strikes. Yui * A very beautiful young woman who serves as the primary love interest for Koji. She has no martial abilities but has a very strong and inspirational spirit who refuses to give up. She is an idealist who believes the world can be a better place. She gets captured a lot, and is often used as bait to lure out Koji by his enemies. Because of this she eventually slips away, fleeing into the unknown wastes leaving a note begging for Koji not to follow her, not wishing to be a burden to him anymore. She knows he has a destiny to accomplish, and right now is only impeding him. Shin, the Heavenly Blade * Shin is a master of an ancient form of kenjitsu known as the Heavenly Blade, an art from that can kill so quickly the foe can feel little to no pain at all. Shin is a little arrogant and jaded, and is very suspicious of Koji at first, thinking that there are no more good men in the world. But after helping Shin save a village from a local warlord Shin warms up to him and they quickly become best friends. Koh * Koh is a 14 year old boy who was saved by Koji early on. His father used to be an Master swordsman in the art of the Crashing Thunder. However, Koh's father was killed before the boy could fully learn his father's techniques by The Dragon King. Koh is very hot headed and idolizes and follows Koji around. He gets in more trouble then he's worth, sometimes, challenging much more powerful men to duels, and is almost constantly rescued by Koji and Shin. However, Koji does see promise and potential in the young boy. Arisu * A cute young girl who is saved by Koji and Shin from the hands of slavers. Her upbeat and hopeful countenance reminds him of Yui and she manages to join the entourage, having nowhere else to go. She also seems to have caught the eye of young Koh. Villains Kaiser * A powerful local warlord who wreaks havoc to a section of land that Shin is from. He is a very large man dressed like a German military officer. He runs his lands in a harsh and militant style and forces his officers to dress in military dress. His weapon style is in the form of a pair of steel tonfa. Bear * One of the Kaiser's "Three Beasts" who control his lands. He is very large and stout and he fights in a wrestling style art from, using lots of grapples and throws to break and crack bones. Jackal * Another of the Kaiser's Three Beasts, Jackal is smaller and physically weaker of the other Three Beasts, and relies on trickery and ambush. He fights with a pair of sharp claws. Snake * The most sadistic of the Three Beasts, Snake relishes in the torture of his subjects. His fighting style is very agile and lithe, using ball and chain with a poisoned blade at one end. Tatsuo, the Dragon Empreror * The "Primary" villain of the current arc. He is a very powerful warlord who controls a very large potion of land known as the Dragon Empire. His lands are separated into 4 territories, each controlled by one of his Four Dragons. Soon after the war ended, Tatsuo scoured the land for all the great masters, hunting them down and killing them, making sure no one remained to oppose him. Raiden, The Dragon of the South * Raiden rules over the southern part of the Dragon Empire, and is one of the few Grand MAsters that Tatsuo allowed to remain alive, as long as he served him. He uses the kenjitsu art of Raging Lightning, the brother art to Crashing Thunder, at at one time was like a brother to Koh's father. It is revealed that soon after the war ended Raiden killed Koh's father, stealing the ancient scrolls of the technique and now masters both Crashing Thunder and Raging Lightning.